This invention relates to board games and particularly to a board game involving the management of lawsuits in terms of money necessary for their continuance in a court system similar to the one used in the United States of America.
There is need for a board game which deals with lawsuits and their costs to the individual plaintiff and defendant. The number of lawsuits in the United States of America and other countries has been increasing as people become more aware of their rights under law and the danger of attempting to resolve grievances by means of physical retaliation. It is also significant that the law and court procedures are often so complex that a lawyer is necessary for fair representation in court.
Because one or more parties to a lawsuit may feel strongly about their innocence, be very angry, or be greedy, said parties may disregard their chances of winning in court or possibly refuse to accept reasonable offers of monetary settlement. These parties may incur huge fees which, even though they may win in court, will make them the financial loser.
One of the objects of this game is to make people aware of the monetary dangers in lawsuits in terms of legal fees and, to some degree, unreasonableness on their part. As the player becomes competitively involved in the game, he must make many decisions as to the likelihood of winning a lawsuit that he is in and whether he can afford, realistically, to try to win.
Thus, it is my hope that by playing the board game an educational value may be derived in terms of making the player more aware of monetary costs when involved in a lawsuit. And, should the player ever be involved in a real lawsuit, thereby possibly temper unwise legal moves based on anger, greed, stupidity, or, maybe, even his lawyer's desire for a fee.